1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window shade, and more particularly to a window shade having a versatile shade body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional window shades are generally monotonous in design at best. Such window shades do not give an added decorative effect to the room. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,257 discloses a window shade having a shade body which can be folded to have an ornamental form. However, this prior art window shade is defective in design because its two pull cords must be pulled at the time when the shade body is folded, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience in folding the window shade.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a window shade comprising a top rail, a pull cord set, and a pliable shade body. The top rail is provided with an arresting member and two actuating members. The shade body is provided with a plurality of cross pleats, which are connected with the pull cord set. The shade body is provided at the bottom side with a bottom tube into which two bottom cross rods are fitted. The shade body is further provided in the there of with a middle tube into which a middle cross rod is fitted. The shade body can be folded to have an ornamental shape using the pull cord set in conjunction with the arresting member and the actuating members of the top rail.